The NotSoLovely Great Outdoors
by SomeAuthorChick
Summary: Alright so, It's a camping trip with Spain, Romano, America, England, Prussia, and Canada. Can anyone say interesting? Well i hope you all enjoy it:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 1: Camping a la Spain?

"What the fuck do you mean?" I yelled into my phone, my face holding a flustered expression.

"_You have to go on this trip Romano! No exceptions!" _My boss yelled back.

"B-but –"I started to object again before the dial tone cut me off. I pulled it back from my ear to glare at it like I wanted it to burst into flames and die. "What the hell!" I shouted at it, a scowl deepening on my face. _"You have to go one this trip Romano! No exceptions!_

Dammit! Why the fuck do I have to go? I **hate **camping! That fucking Spaniard loves to camp though. Won't he be just so fucking peachy when he find out.

Wait.

Unless….

….

….

I think, no, I know he had something to do with this fucking trip! That stupid tomato bastard! I bet he was the one who gave our bosses the camping idea dammit. I placed my phone in my pocket as I scowled a little more. He probably only planned this trip so he could get into my pants without being interrupted.

W-well I guess t-that's not such a b-bad thing… I-I mean I wouldn't object to any certain activities out in the woods. W-well….

Wait! I would mind! W-what if I got bit o-or attacked by someth-

**_*Tell me when will you be mine Quando Quando Quando*_**

Why is that bastard calling me dammit? I felt my pockets to see where I put it. Hah! Found it!

"What the hell do you want bastard?" I said as soon as I answered it.

"_Good Morning to you mi amor~! How are you on this lovely day?" _He said in his usual cheery tone.

"I'm fine bastard. What do you want?"

_"Ahahahaha~ language my lovely Lovi~!"_

One thing about Antonio I've learned over the years, he really doesn't seem to like my colorful language I use. Damn tomato bastard.

"-_so yeah, me, Francis, and Gilbert were- Lovi? Are you listening mi amor?"_ He asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What? Yeah I was listening bastard," I grumbled.

_"Oh, Ok~! So guess what mi querido~? We are going camping! Is that not amazing~!" _he said rather cheerfully.

"Yes Antonio, fucking amazing," I snapped.

_"Lovi… do you not want to go?" _he asked.

Ugh, he sounds so… sad…. Shit, I didn't want to make him sad. "W-well Antonio, i-if you're going t-to be there then I-I guess I d-don't mind," I stuttered out as a blush creeped across my face.

_" Yay~! Gracias Lovi, I can't wait!_" he said his cheerfulness returning, _" So do you want to come over to my house? We can make lo- I-I mean make sure we have everything ready? Ahahaha~!"_

"I guess so," I huffed, "See you tomorrow."

I hung up quickly without saying good bye. Like I said earlier, Just to get in my danm pants

Alright so~ Hey people! Anywayz.. this is my first time writing a story.. so yea this is gonna be interesting. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be. Oh and this first chapter yea my friend helped me write it. Well she did write it. So anyway… Well I hope you really enjoy this story or try toJ I am going to try and update the next chapter either Saturday or Sunday.. Kinda depends but well bye for now!:)

re...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Maple Syrup!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

"Prussia what the heck are you doing?" Matthew asked his lover. "What do you mean Mattie… ze awesome me is just taking zis giant box of nothing down to ze cellar. Nothing unusual about zat." Gilbert said with a broad smile.

"Why oh why Prussia do I not believe you? You have that I-am-doing-something-that-might-get-me-hurt smile, so what's in the box?" Gilbert just looked at the box then at me and then took off running down to the cellar. "GILBERT!" I yelled after him. I then took off towards the cellar. When I reached the door it was already locked. "Gilbert Beilschmidt! Open this door RIGHT now or I am going to get my hockey stick!" I yelled at the door. "Keseses! I am not scared of your hockey stick, you vanna know vhy? Cause it's down here with me. Keseses!" He shouted at me. "What! Gilbert you know not to touch my stick!" I could hear him chuckle.

Why did I say that? I can already hear his-, "But Mattie zat's not vat you say in bed, Keseseses!" He shouted in that sing song voice of his. I just shook my head. I swear I don't understand why I love him. "Maple.. Gil just tell me what was in the box.. That is all I want to know."

"Keseseses.. If I told you, you might just break the door in. So that being said I vill not tell you vhat is in ze box. My lovely Birdie." I just looked at the door and took a deep breath. "Ok Gil you give me no other choice." I said calmly, Then I kicked the door as hard as I could.

"Shit! Mattie vhat did you do!?" Gilbert asked as I came down the stairs. "Oh nothing Gilbert, so what was in the box?"

"Umm… Nothing Birdie." He said. "Oh really… doesn't look like nothing Gil.. If you just tell me the truth then I won't use my hockey stick." I said walking over and grabbing the stick with a devilish grin on my face.

"Ok look," Gilbert started, "I just packed all the Maple Syrup up ok? I am not throwing it away or anything…" I just looked at him with a blank stare. "Are you taking it on that camping trip with us?" I asked. "Umm… Yea! Zat's vhat I am doing! Packing it for next week!"

"Oh, thanks Gil that's sweet of you… There is still some up there, in the fridge, for the rest of the week right?" I asked laying my hockey stick on the floor. "Of course! I left some up there just for you!" He said. "Alright. Thanks Gil for doing what I was going to do anyways." "Anytime Birdie." He looked at me and smiled. "Well go ahead and start packing, cause we need to be sure we are prepared." He said to me. "Alright Gilbert. I will see you upstairs when you are done with that." I turned around and headed up the stairs to go pack.

**AlrightJ I really hope you all enjoyed thatJ By the way I lied… I was bored so I decided post this chapter before the weekendJ Don't get to used to itJ Ahahahaha. This is the chapter that I worked on very hard. Even though it is short.. They will get longer.. but I figured that filler chapters should not be too long. Unless they are important to the story. Well anywayzzz ok so I have a message for you all from that is from AngelHairCurls she said that she Thanks all of you that reviewed and read the story for leaving good reviewsJ It made her very happyJ Trust me I know! Ahahahaha made me very happy toJ So I believe that's it. Until next time my lovely peopleJ**


	3. Chapter 3 Flying?

Chapter 3: Flying?

"Aww come on Artie. You know you enjoy flying in this really amazing and cool private jet of mine!" Alfred said looking up from his I-pod smiling broadly.

"Of course, Alfred, I enjoy flying in planes. I think it is quite peaceful. I would just like to know why we are leaving London so early to go to… Where wos it again?" Arthur asked.

"Wyoming Artie, W-Y-O-M-I-N-G, Wyoming, Well Yellowstone National Park to be exact."

"I did not know that you were capable of being able to compete in a Spelling Bee." Arthur said sarcastically. "Anywho.. Why did we leave so early? We were not scheduled to be at the park till tomorrow."

"Well, Arthur, you see I like going places early. Unlike you who for a dude will take the longest damn showers in the history of taking showers! Why did you even take one in the first place? You do understand you will be out in the wilderness right? Cause ya know I love you whether you smell or not."

"Alfred! I took a shower because that is the last time I will get to take one in hot water! Well in decent courters for that matter. You on the other hand could probably care less."

"I care about my hygiene, thank you very much Arthur. I am just used to the outdoors and all that shit." Alfred said proudly.

"Sure you are dear, sure you are." Arthur said while chuckling.

"What is that supposed to mean you British punk! I have gone camping… to many times to count. You probably of only gone… Never! So HaHaHa!" Alfred yelled back.

"Oh don't get your hero tights in a wad you bloody twit. All I am saying is that if you start to smell… You will be sleeping outside of the tent. Just to let you know dear."

"But that's not fair! What if you start to smell bad! What then?!"

"YOU still go sleep outside. I don't like sleeping outside. So you go, I stay in the tent and stay safe from mosquitoes and other deadly things out there in the wilderness. Problem solved."

"You mean your gonna make your only lover sleep outside with the bears, wolves, snakes, spiders, wolverines, and anything else dangerous that is out there that I cannot remember!" Alfred whined.

"Yes I am" Arthur stated.

"But Artie don't you love me!?"

"Yes I do but you ticked me off."

"So can I please stay in the tent with you?" Alfred smiled brightly.

"…. Fine. I swear though you better stay clean!"

"Fuck yea! I don't have to sleep outside with all the dangerous things that could seriously hurt me or something else!" Alfred yelled while getting up to kiss his lover passionately.

"Would you quit that you bloody git!" Arthur said a little out of breath.

"I love you to Artie." Alfred said smiling broadly.

"Don't give me that smile. We are on a plane we don't have time for those activities…. Wait till later…."

"Alright, Artie! We will have to get a room later tonight." Alfred said winking at him.

"Yes.. I guess we will." Arthur said with a small smile.

**Well Ok so again a short chapter but ya know what.. they will get longer I swear. AhahahaJ so yea! Oh by the way guess what! I love all you guys so much you know why! Cause you all have made my days so much brighter especially the followers and the reviews and the favorites and just the views in general yea I was very happy with all of that so THANK YOU so much! Well I would love if yall would review more J Well off I go I will probably update again soon… 4****th**** chapter should be a pretty decent chapter.. Hope you enjoy this oneJ**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Well, it sounds like a nice plane." Matthew murmured.

"No, Birdie! It's not a nice plane! It's the awesomest plane in the whole universe!" Gilbert said excitedly.

A few tourists turned to look and see what all the commotion was about.

"Gil! Shut up. Your making people stare." Matthew said sternly.

"Awww, but Mattie!" Gilbert whined, "I can't help it if the plane we are about to board is the most awesomest plane ever! It's like me! Awesome… Well I am more awesome than a plane every one knows that, but still you get what I am saying right?"

"Yes, Gil, I understand what you are saying. Why, though, are you so excited about this plane? I mean you know what it looks like right? Or you wouldn't be making such a fuss over it. Or are you just excited we are actually getting to fly?" Matthew asked while positioning his glasses back on his nose.

"Sorta both, Birdie. Ok so here goes this long explanation about what I know. Ok first off this plane is no ordinary plane. It has the awesomest symbol on the side ever! You wanna guess what? Well to bad I'm just going to say it. Ok it's the Prussian Eagle in all its glory. Anyway, the plane itself is a Prussian blue and the symbol is as red as my eyes! Blood fucking red! Is that not awesome! Its like they know the awesome me is going to be on that plane!? I wonder if they do… anyway, oh yea I am kind of excited about flying, I have never been flying before, so first time experience!"

"Really, Gilbert, a fist pump at the end of that nice speech you gave. I really worry about you… well the plane.. well the way you described it, sounds ok… well it sounds pretty awesome as you put it… but we will see when it gets here. Would you like to go and wait at the gate for it to arrive? It should be arriving here shortly. Maybe.. wait! In 5 minutes! Ok let's go Gil!" Matthew said grabbing his luggage and walking towards the opening of the gate.

"Mattie! Wait! I don't know where my luggage is! Wait, never mind I found it! Ahh Mattie! Why do you walk so fast!" Gilbert yelled after him, scurrying to get everything so he could follow the Canadian.

"Hurry up Gilbert or I will go on this plane by myself. No matter how much it scares me…"

"Awww Birdie! I'm here don't worry you won't be scared I'll protect you!" Gilbert said entertwining their hands together. "Just you wait till we get on the plane… you'll feel like the safest peron on there…" Gilbert said softly, lifting Matthews face up. "It will all be ok mein Birdie" he said softly kissing him.

"Alright Gil…" Matthew said blushing faintly. "It's time for us to board the plane."

*Page Break*

"You fucking tomato bastard!" Romano yelled stomping inside the bedroom. "Why the fuck aren't you packed yet! We have to leave in 30 minutes and your not fucking done with a simple task! Gah you idioto!" He said fuming.

"Calm down mí amor. I am almost done. This is just my second suit case. If you notice the size and shape you will see it is for my war axe. Which I will not leave without. So don't you dare argue with me." Spain sadi in a threatening tone.

"A-alright.. well… umm.. Antonio.. are you alright?" Lovino said meekly."

"Yes.. Lovi I am fine just tired I guess. All you want is to make sure we get there on time… I'm sorry I scared you… will you forgive me?"

"Yes you bastard… I will always forgive you." Lovino said running up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Awww Lovi… your so sweet!" Antonio said turning around and kissing Lovino's neck.

"Ahhh Antonio don't do that!" a smile appearing on Lovino's face.

"But mí amor… its so fun." Antonio said smirking into the crevise of Lovino's neck.

"Alright, alright," Lovino said pushing Antonio away. "Go put your stuff in the car so we can head to the airport. Why we can't stay in Madrid amazes me." Lovino said while crossing his arms.

"Well as long as we are together my love then everything will be amazing." Antonio said grabbing his stuff and heading down stairs. "Now you hurry up Lovino or I will have to bridal style carry you out the door."

"Umm yea.. I will meet you out there.."

"Alright love."

Lovino just watched him walk away. _Ahhh why I love that tomato bastard amazes me.. gah. _As Lovino walked out the front door he could hear someone scream.

"Antonio! Are you alright?!" Lovino yelled running to the car.

"Yes, sorry love, my war ace kinda almost attacked me. Everything is alright now so don't worry about it." Antonio looked up from the trunk and smiled.

"Alright.. well get in the car and drive dammit!"

"Yes dear."

"Don't call me dear."

"Alright sweetie."

"Don't call me that either!"

"Alright my extremely sexy and smoking hot bodied Italian lover."

"You know what.. Shut the fuck up and drive."

"Yes dear."

*Page Break*

"Hey! Hey! Hey!...Mattie wake up!" Gilbert yelled as he shook the sleeping Canadian's arm trying to wake him up.

"What Gil? What is so important that you had to wake me up?" Matthew groaned sleepily while rubbing his aching arm. He opened his blue-violet eyes to see Gilbert's crimson orbs staring at him.

"Well I was gonna say that we are about to land Birdie… so that's why I woke you up." Gilbert said in a lower voice than before.

"Oh… well it's alright Gil… I would rather be woken up than forgotten here," Matthew said, giving the Prussian a hug.

"Please! I could never forget you… You're the best thing that has happened to me..." the crimson-eyed nation said with a smirk.

"Aww Gil, that's so sweet. If it helps I feel the exact same way," the blonde said, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Good, well, come on Birdie. Time to go get our shit and go to the… the…What's it called again?" Gilbert asked his Canadian.

"The Yellowstone National Park," Matthew said softly.

"Yeah! That! Let's go!" Gilbert said grabbing Matthew's hand as they made their way off of the plane.

"Alright Gil," the Canadian replied following his Prussian lover as they got off.

*Page Break*

"Oh my fucking Go… why bastard! Why the fuck did we have to come here? This damn park is fucking huge!" Lovino complained from the passenger seat as the car was pulling into the long driveway to the front entrance of the welcoming place in Yellowstone.

"Well mi amor I wanted to spend time with you~!" Antonio replied cheerfully, emerald eyes sparkling with happiness as he looked at his Italian lover.

"Couldn't we have fucking done that in Madrid?" Lovino grumbled looking out the window of the car, hazel eyes blazing with discontent.

"Well, yes, but it's good to get out of the house~!" The Spaniard said with a light laugh, not missing the unhappiness in the Italian's voice.

"I don't want to get out of the damn house! You fucking tomato bastardo!" The Southern Italian nation fumed.

"Well, we will be ho—" Antonio stopped midsentence as he pulled into one of the parking spots, getting out soon after.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lovino asked to no one in particular as he stepped out of the car as well to follow Antonio.

"Um…" was all either could muster up to say as the saw the other four nations standing in the middle of the large building entrance.

A/N: Ciao~ people! AngelHairCurls here helping SomeAuthorChick write :3 I REALLY should be working on my should-eventually-be-posted fics but…..yeah, spending the night with her and I'm teaching her how to sharpen her(slightly non-existent)writing skills XD and that's why the writing styles look so different. I know she's mentioned me before, thought I'd make a formal introduction of mehself ;D so, yeah. Jacked her author note just to tell you people hi xP so until next time! Whenever THAT happens XD hasta la pasta~!

With Love,

AngelHairCurls

Heyy people well readers anyways so yea.. she jacked my author notes! I gotta love her… well I don't have to but I do! Well sorry about the long wait.. first I couldn't get my moms computer to work.. then I had no wifi… plus I didn't have it written.. but thank you for being patient! You all are so lovelyJ)


	5. Chapter 5

"Antonio we are fucking leaving." Lovino stated fuming.

"Umm… Lovi.. first can we find out why they are here? Cause I would really like to know… it's like they are here just to ruin our trip.. ugh.. especially England.." Antonio stated his voice growing darker by the second.

"Fine.. fuck it.. Antonio.. behave.. or no.. no sex for you.. ever!"

"What!? No sex for ever.. Lovi don't do that to me!"

"Well then behave.. or I will never have sex with you ever! Got that!"

"Y..yes I will behave.. I will be the perfect guy ever.. the.. perfect boyfriend at that!"

"Ok.. good.. now come on you tomato bastard, lets go see why those asses are here." Lovino said walking away from the half parked car.

As Lovino and Antonio were walking towards the other nations, they heard Antonio's cell phone go off.

"Antonio.. who is that?"

"Its my boss.. he said that when ever we get there and see everyone else.. umm pretty much we can't leave we have to stay here and go on with this trip…?

"That's just fucking great…"

"Hey dudes! What are yall doing here? Cause umm this is supposed to be me and Iggy's trip and so far these other two seem to think it was their trip and I don't really think so.. so yea.. you all are just going to have to leave!" Alfred said forcefully.

"Well, see, Umm.. we all have to stay… we all have to do this trip… cause umm I don't really know why actually me and Lovi just go a text from my boss and he said that if we don't stay here that we will all have consequences… so we have to do it." Antonio stated.

"Well.. the reason we all are here is because if you have noticed we don't all get along.. so I think our bosses decieded we need to get along instead of going at each others throats like we normally do." Matthew said calmly.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Maple!.. Well its true.." He finished blushing.

"You know your right Birdie! We really need to try and get along it would be nice sometimes…"

"Yes I guess Prussia has a point.." Arthur mumbled.

"Yep.. this trip just went down to hell" Lovino mumbled under his breath.

Ok.. so yea this chapter is short.. and very awkward… it seemed to not want to go right.. so I was like I have to have a random awkward chapter anyways ahaha well I hope all you lovely readers are enjoying the story.. I enjoy writing it every now and then XD haha ok no I lied I enjoy it all the timeJ well review and stuff lol all your reviews make me happyJ


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahhhh I see everyone has made it safely!" said a tall muscular looking ranger. "How was everybodys trip? I hope not to bad since we have a little hike to get to where you all will be staying for the first few nights of your little… umm vacation." the ranger said cheerfully.

"Umm a vacation is not how I would describe it, more like a fucking horrible nightmare!" Lovino said anger laced somewhat in his voice.

"Lovi! Be nice!.. he is willing to help us! Plus he knows where we need to go… and I believe none of the others do…" Antonio scolded. "Sí, sir what is your name?"

"My name is Roger. Nice to meet you all. What are all of your names?"

"Antonio"

"The awesome Gilbert!"

"Matthew"

"Lovino…"

"Aurthur"

"Dude! Apparently the best goes last! I'm the hero, Alfred Jones!"

"Shut it you bloody git!" Arthur looked at Alfred with a glare.

"Don't mind him he seems to think he is the hero to everything.. ugh.. anyways I believe you are the one showing us where we are to stay?" Arthur asked.

"Oh… well yes I am.. grab your things and follow me.. I hope all of you packed lightly."

~Page Break~

It was almost dark when they arrived at the campsite.

"Well here we are. I hope you all enjoy your stay and I will be back tomorrow with your schedules for the next.. hmm it seems you all will be here for a while… well that just gives us more time to hike, fish, raft, ride, climb, and anything else you all would like to do. Well goodnight everyone and I will see you bright and early tomorrow!" Roger said walking towards the trail that they all had just came off of.

"Well he seems to be a really nice guy!" Antonio complimented.

"Heh.. sure dude he seems cool!.. I'm hungry.. I wonder if they have a McDonalds out here?"

"You bloody twit they do not have a… McDonalds out here! What do you not have a bloody brain." Arthur scoffed.

"I have a 'bloody brain', and well you never know what you could find in the wilderness! So HA" Alfred argued back.

"Would you two shut the fuck up. I already have a damn headache and I don't feel like listening to you two dumbasses arguing. Antonio.. help me set up the fucking tent so I can get some damn sleep." Lovino said wearily.

"Sí, I would love to help with your tent." Antonio said smirking.

"I wasn't meaning that kind of fucking tent you perverted bastard. I mean the one that we packed… I swear you are somewhat like America… no brain that is." Lovino said under his breath.

"Lovi! That's not nice.. but yes I will help you with that tent."

"Good.. now hurry the fuck up"

"Yes my lovely Lovi!"

Antonio and Lovino left the rest of the nations to go find a place to set up their tent.

"Well, Birdie, do you wanna go set our tent up now?"

"Sure Gil why not.. I'm a little wore out anyways.. we need some rest."

"Alright Birdie."

Matthew and Gibert left to go find a place. The only two left are Alfred and Arthur.

"Well come on Artie. I am wore out so.. do you know how to put up a tent?"

"What d you mean do I know! You bloody twit you should know how to! Since you have been camping all the time!"

"Well… who said I just didn't use a tent that was easy.. we have one that's hard.. or looks hard."

"Well come on you twit and lets get started, so we can get some sleep."

"Alright Artie."

**~Alright! Im so sorry everyone! My moms computer was dead… yea.. its.. yea.. so I am sorry that it took so long! Anyway yeas well I hope you all enjoy this one… well see lol it will get betterJ oh so yea their schedule is like awesome! Well anyway I love you all so goodbyeJ PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the story idea.

"Wake up my lovely Lovi."

I rolled over onto my side and looked at the man that apparently loves me.

"You tomato bastard! Have you any clue what time it is!?" I said sharply.

"Yes, actually I do! It is…. 7:30 a.m." Antonio said to me looking all innocent.

"WHAT! 7:30 in the fucking morning. I shouldn't even be up this early you tomato bastard. Why did you wake me up!?"

Antonio looked at me with those bright green eyes.

"Well see, Lovi, we were supposed to be up at 6:30 , but you looked so peaceful I just couldn't wake you up so I let you sleep. Well now we are going to be late cause I did that so now you need to get up now." Antonio beamed that dazz- I mean stupid smile of his and looked at me like he accomplished something.

"What the hell are you smiling at… I'm up now so lets get moving…"

"Ok Lovi!"

*page break*

"Ahhh I slept wonderfully, what about you Artie?"

"Not one bloody wink."

"How come?! I slept like a baby!"

"You don't snore like one! You snore like a bloody grizzly bear!" I snarled at the American twit.

"Well I'm sorry that heroes snore!"

I just shook my head.

"Being a hero has nothing to do with your bloody snoring." I realized what I said.

"Alfred? Are you alright?"

I looked up t see him staring at me.

"What are you staring at?"

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the morning?"

"No-no." I said feeling my face heat up.

"Well," Alfred said rolling over so he was on top of me, "you look so very beautiful this morning."

"A-Alfred… what are-!" I was cut off with his lips on the nape of my neck.

"I'm kissing you Artie… what do you think I'm doing? Cause I can do a lot more than you think." he said huskily.

I looked up at him, my face burning.

"You bloody twit! Don't use that voice."

"Why not? Does it turn you on?" he asked while making a tiny trail of kisses up my neck.

"Its… it's to early for that…"

"Not in my book." Alfred said kissing my lips roughly.

"Alfred… oh forget it."

I leaned up and kissed him. His tongue swiped the bottom of my lip, asking for enterance, I allowed it. He tasted like coffee and fast food. He always did. I wouldn't want him to taste like anything else. As we pulled away for air, both of us panting, I could tell he was having 'issues.'

"Artie," he said panting, "you have no idea how much I would love to just strip you of everything and explore everywhere, but we need to get moving."

I know Alfred. Why don't we save that for later." I said smiling up at him.

"Alright." he smiled back.

"Now get off of me!"

"Oh yea.. sorry." He said chuckling while getting up. "I'll let you get dressed in private. See you soon babe."

"Don't call me babe!" I yelled at him while he left the tent.

"Whatever babe." He said while laughing his obnoxious laugh.

"Whatever my arse." I mumbled.

*page break*

"BIRDIE!" I heard Gilbert scream.

"WHAT do you want Gil!" I moaned while sitting up.

"I just needed to wake you up. We are about to leave I think." He said quietly.

"Oh.. Alright. Well I'm up now." I said while trying to stand up.

"As long as you don't hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to. I'm just sore from sleeping on the groud. I'll be fine once I get moving."

"Alright Birdie."

**Alright… so no excuse. Life. That's all I can say… and no inspiration.. that's why I think this chapter is the worst one.. I just wanted to get it up there… so yea… I'm sorry for the change in point of view.. it will go back to third person.. it was just easier for me if I did it this way… so yea.. bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You know South Italy, you are one pain in the arse." England said.

"You know what eyebrows, no one care what you have to say, so shut the fuck up!" Romano huffed.

"I care what Artie says!" America yelled.

"Oh shut it you burger bastard. You know, how am I the pain in the ass? When you are the loud, obnoxious pain in he ass!" Romano yelled at America and England.

"Lovi! Calm down. There is no point in arguing with America… or England." Spain darkly murmured.

"Antonio… Quit with the scary shit. It's… scary or whatever." Romano said quietly.

As the four nations walked faster up the path to catch up with their guide, Prussia and Canada lingered back.

"Why must they fight all the time. It is so stupid." Canada sighed.

"It's alright Birdie… They are just… unawesome!" Prussia smiled warmly down at Canada.

"Yea, I hope no one ends up getting killed on the trip… especially my brother… I think he doesn't have a brain sometimes.. He just speaks randomly without thinking and it gets him into trouble all the time." Canada said concern filling his voice.

"Just remember this, we can't die unless someone deliberately tries to kill us. Your brother will be safe for now." Prussia confirmed.

"Well I guess so…" Canada murmured.

*****Page Break*****

The nations stopped for a break near the Yellowstone River. As they were about to head off again, Roger spotted something in the woods.

_"What in tar nations is that?" _He murmured to himself. "_Probably just my imagination…"_ He thought. "Alright everyone lets get moving again! We still have a while to go and it is starting to get late, so move your butts and lets go!"

_"Could he be anymore annoying? I mean seriously, we just stopped what, 10 minutes ago? We could sit here a little longer."_ Romano thought to himself.

"Hey Lovi! What are you thinking of?" Spain asked?

"What makes you think I'm thinking of anything bastard?"

"Well you have that really cute face you make when you are thinking about something and so I thought you were thinking of something and I was hoping maybe you were thinking about me so I was going to ask if you were and why?!" Spain said breathlessly.

"You talk too much bastard.. And don't do that again you might hurt yourself thinking that much." Romano said quietly, a blush forming on his face.

As the nations headed down the gravel path, they didn't realize they were being watched by a creature in the wooded area. This thing was just waiting for the right time to strike.

*****Page Break*****

"Alright everyone, that is enough traveling for tonight. Would someone like to help me start a fire somewhere?" Roger asked.

"I'll help! I'm good at starting fires!" America said eagerly.

"Alright then, , lets get some fire wood and start one up. Follow me please." Roger said.

"Well, England are you not worried that America might get attacked by some creature?" Matthew asked.

"Not quite, I mean yes I am worried. Just not to much though, since he is a country and all. Not like he will die." England stated.

"Very true.. I wouldn't go out to the woods.. it creeps me out just looking at them." Canada said shuddering.

"Oh don't worry about that Birdie! I will protect you with my pure awesomeness! No creature will stand a chance!" Prussia yelled.

"Hey, you wanker, keep it down! I don't want you attracting anything that might, I don't know, EAT us!" England said furiously.

"If they tried to eat you they would just spit you back out. You probably taste as bad as your cooking does." Spain laughed.

"Oh shut it you bloody wanker! No on cares what you have to say." England said.

"Whatever England. You don't threaten me anymore.. If anything I will just chop you up with my Halberd." Spain said with a evil smile.

"Or, Antonio, you will both shut the fuck up and leave each other alone. I would like to try and enjoy this damn trip so shut the fuck up!" Romano bitterly said.

"Alright Lovi. Just for you though." Spain said defeated.

"Hey look! Here comes that burger bastard and the guide bastard. Looks like they got nothing." Romano said sadly.

"Hey guys! The hero is back! With nothing! We couldn't find any sticks so.. We are just going to have to sleep in the dark dark for tonight." America announced.

" is right. Just make sure you put up your tent right and zip the cover over the door. We don't need anything getting in do we? I will stay up for a little while to watch and see if anything happens. When I feel it's ok, I will sleep to. Alright then, everyone get there belongings and get some rest." Roger said with a skeptical smile.

"Why the bloody hell would he stay up to watch, I thought we were on the trip that doesn't have any creatures on it." England asked.

"Artie, we don't know what's out there and what is. I just know that when me and Roger were out there looking for fire wood something was following us. We don't know what but we headed back before we found out what was. I know this is bad to say, but I hope the other countries brought weapons to." America stated.

"You know that Spanish wanker brought his Halberd. I don't know what Prussia or Canada brought. I brought my pistol. Since we didn't have to travel on a actual plane, we used the private that for some odd reason you must have, either way, I believe we will be fine." England said smiling up at America.

"Your just so sweet. If only they others knew how sweet you could be." America murmured while leaning down to kiss England passionately.

"Yeah, yeah, Alright now, we need some sleep." England scowled.

"But… But Artie! We haven't had sex since we got here!" America sighed.

"Alfred, can it, not now.. Maybe sometime later ok. We are to close to people to do anything like that." England murmured.

"Alright, fine, later! It will happen though." America said with a laugh.

"Sure, sure, ok lets set the bloody tent up and go to bed." England said smiling.

*****Page Break*****

_Something doesn't feel right. I can't put anything on it. I feel like we are being watched… Maybe no. Maybe I'm just getting old and cynical. That's it probably so, well I guess everything is alright… Time for me to get some sleep." _Roger thought with a yawn.

As he got up to set up his tent, a black shadow moved across the field a little away from where they all slept. It didn't attack just yet. It only wanted one of the nations.

"_Just wait_," it thought in a raspy voice. "_You will get your chance soon.. Just wait till the boss says the word…._"

**Hey people! So I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long! I moved to Hohenwald.. I don't to much care for the place but oh well. Well yes I HAVE a twist:D MWHAHAHAHAHA welp. I love you all:D **


	9. Chapter 9

_Things were looking dark for Canada. As he made his way back on the path, at least he hoped it was the path, he started to panic. What if he never finds him again? What if he just dies here alone? Oh well.. It can't get much worse, could it? As he was strolling along he heard a crackle to his right. He spun around and tried to see by squinting his violet eyes. All he saw was pitch black. He turned back to the path and kept walking. It was some time now. He didn't know how long. It felt like hours. He just kept hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would come save him. He started humming a soft tune. He was about to start singing aloud to drown the silence, but he heard another crack. This time it came from his left. It was also much closer than the first time he heard it. He spun around again. This time, he was met face to face with a blood red eyed monster. It was so big and muscular. He tried to run, but all of a sudden a giant hand with claws as sharp as knifes wrapped around his mid section. He tried screaming, but nothing came out. The monster lifted him high up off the ground. He breathed some smoke into Canada's face. "You are not the one I want. I want the green eyed one… I will have him soon." It said with a voice as smooth as velvet. He gripped Canada tighter and threw him to the ground._

_*_Page Break*

"Mattie! Birdie! Wake up!" Prussia said shaking Canada a little bit. He was getting worried. His boyfriend was not breathing, and it was scaring him. "Mattie! Wake up please!" Prussia shook him some more. Finally, Canada opened his eyes.

"Oh mien got! You scared me there! You were not breathing!" Prussia said shakily.

"I... just had a nightmare that is all... It was... It felt so real... Like I was actually there..." Canada said shuddering.

"Well everything is alright now right?" Prussia asked concerned.

"Yeah it's fine. Just a little nightmare, nothing too bad." Canada said with a small smile.

"Alright… Whatever you say Birdie, as long as you are alright… Well, let's go get some breakfast. Wait, I will go get it. You stay here. I will be back soon." Prussia said lightly kissing Canada on the forehead.

As Prussia left to get breakfast, Canada was pondering on whether to tell him about the dream or not. He decided against it. It was all just a dream right? Nothing bad is going to happen to Spain or England. "Well, might as well get dressed." Canada mumbled to himself.

*Page Break*

"Come on Artie! It's just a few miles away! We will be back in time for dinner I swear!" America begged.

They had just finished the days hike. England wanted to stay and rest for the night. Tomorrow was a day he was going to regret. They were going White Water Rafting.

"Alfred… Why don't you just go…? I will stay here. I don't care about dinner. I would just rather wait and go tomorrow with the group." England huffed.

"Please! I really want to check it out! It's only a mile or so! Please! Please! Please!" America begged again.

"Where~ do you want to go America?" Spain asked walking up to them.

"I want to go see the rapids. Honey over here doesn't want to go with me." America stated.

"Well~, I and Lovi will go with you! Won't we Lovi?"

"Whatever you want bastard."

"Fine we will go with you!" Spain said smiling.

"Well if he is going so will I!" England said stomping in the wrong direction.

"Um, babe, you are going the wrong way." America said laughing a little.

"Shut it you bloody wanker!" England said turning around.

"You fell in love with England. How does that even work?" Spain said chuckling. America didn't get the insult.

"Same way you fell in love with Romano!" America said proudly.

"Oh~… You America are strange." Spain said grabbing Romano's hand and started walking the way England had started.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Romano said making no move to let go of Spain's hand.

America ran up to England and grabbed his hand. "Go away you bloody git!" England said.

"I'm not going anywhere." America said sweetly.

"Fine. Whatever." England said smiling a bit.

As the group went walking up the path, the monster was watching them. He was thinking maybe this is his chance. His boss was getting frustrated. "I will get you soon... Don't worry boss... He will be ours soon."

*Page Break*

"Do you even know where you are going you burger bastard?" Romano huffed.

"Yes! The hero always knows where he is going!" America said with his mega watt smile.

"Sure you do you git. We are probably lost… Just so everyone knows." England said rolling his emerald green eyes.

"You know, England, you are very mean to you apparent lover. You should be nicer! How do you expect to get married to him if you aren't even nice to him?" Spain wondered aloud.

"Easily, if he doesn't love me for who I am, I guess he won't be the one." England said hurt in his voice.

"Hey! Spanish bastard! You love me for me right? I am meaner to you then eyebrows is to his burger bastard." Romano said.

"Ahahaha! You are not mean to me in bed!" Spain said in a sing song voice looking down at Romano and winking his grass green eye at him.

"Shut up you bastardo!" Romano said blushing as red as a tomato.

"Hey guys! We are here! Heck yeah! I knew that we were going the right way! Always listen to the hero!"

"Whatever, what are we here for? This is so stupid." Romano said harshly.

"Lovi~ we came here to see the river! Is it not pretty? I can't wait to go rafting tomorrow!" Spain said enthusiastically.

"We are doing what tomorrow? You mean you are going rafting. I'm not getting into a plastic yellow tub looking thing and going down that to deep river with all of you! I am not stupid!" Romano said turning around to head back to the campsite.

"But! I have been looking forward to white water rafting all this time! Please~!" Spain pleaded.

Romano looked into his lovers vibrant green eyes. "F.. Fine. I will go. Anyone.. I mean anyone try's to flip it over… I will find a way to kill you!" Romano threatened.

"Don't worry Romano. We will not try to flip you over. Is that not right Alfred?" England said looking up at him.

"Sure dude! We won't flip you. I don't know about Prussia, but we won't."

"That damn potato bastard number two try's anything, I will kill him." Romano said cursing him in his head.

"Well, I'm ready to go back! Lets go! I'm starving!" America said his stomach growling confirming what he just said.

"Alright, let's go then!" Spain said grabbing Romano's hand.

As the nations walked away slowly down the path, the monster looked at them. "Tomorrow is the day I will get the green eyed one. If I don't.. He will kill me.. I must complete this task. I must." The creature said stalking away back to the one person he feared more than fear itself.

**Hey! Sorry it took so long haha. Well I hope you enjoy it! It took me forever to write. I just had no inspiration! I hate when that happens anyways.. Chapter 10 shall be in the making! Don't worry.. I don't plan on the next chapter taking so long! Well I love you allJ**

**~MistyRose~**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

_It was a beautiful sunny day. The sun shining so brightly that Canada had to shield his eyes. It looked especially yellow today. Did it? Was that just him? He did not know. He turned and looked at the trees surrounding him. The trunks looked especially brown. The leaves looked like a shiny, florescent emerald green. Just like England's eyes. Canada thought that he must be going crazy. He walked a little bit up the path. "Where am I?" Canada mumbled to himself. He looked up to the wide, vast blue sky. He didn't know what he was looking for, maybe some kind of direction, any kind of direction. Maybe even a sign. He looked down at the dirt brown path. His violet eyes filled with tears. "Why does this happen to me? Why am I always the one to be left alone?" Canada thought. He just kept walking. Something moved near the dark forest. He quickly looked up."The heck?" he moved off the path and started walking towards the darkened woods. "It looks like night in there." Canada thought to himself. He stepped one foot inside the dark forest…_

The sun was shining down on the group of rambunctious nations. Everyone had woken up at an early time. Some were not too happy about the events today.

"Do we seriously have to go on this damn river... white... something... rafting?" Romano asked stuttering over the words. "I would much rather stay in the damn tent and sleep. How am I even supposed to take me a fucking siesta now?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his small-ish chest.

"Oh don't worry about it Lovi! We will take one soon! After of course, some other activities." Spain said wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh shut it. You perverted bastard. We aren't doing anything. Not now, not later, and definitely not with all these damn people around!" Romano hissed, his cheeks becoming as red as a tomato.

"Oh please, it is not like we know what you both do. We, I believe do the same thing. Is that not right Birdie?" Prussia said laughing.

Canada looked at him. His face going a deep scarlet, burgundy red. "Oh Gilbert, why did you have to say that? It is not like they have to know anything; I would rather you of just kept your mouth shut."

Prussia looked down at the rocky path they walked on. "I was just trying to be funny Matthew. I will be quiet now." Prussia said his voice wavering just a little. No one noticed the change of mood. Not even Canada. He was too busy looking at the scenery in front of him. All the nations came to a stop. They all looked at the mass of white bubbling river below them. The river itself was so wide that they could not even see the other end of land. It raced by so fast that even though the blue color that tinted this massive piece of water was as translucent as a piece of glass. They could just see the very rocks at the bottom of the river.

"Oh my, what a wonderful view this is. The river is so vast and beautiful. I have never seen anything like it!" England exclaimed.

"Dude, I know right! So amazing! It's like... amazing!" America enthused!

"I see that you all love the river. Many people do when they first see it. I would rather we just sit here and have a picnic and just enjoy the wonderful nature that is this river. Alas, some of you want to go out and try to conquer this mass of water. Alright, let us get to it shall we? I believe you all have your partners. Right? Oh, Mr. Antonio and Mr. Alfred, you will be paired together. I have received special orders from your bosses that you must be put in the same raft. As for Mr. Arthur and Mr. Lovino, you both will be in the same raft. Sorry if this causes any inconvenience. I hope you don't hurt the messenger." Roger stated.

America, Spain, England and Romano all looked at each other. Each with a wide eyed expression.

"I have to go with eyebrows here! Are you fucking around with me!? I would rather die than be with that one." Romano huffed up.

"You should be talking Lovino Vargas. I don't understand whot is so bad about being with me. When in reality, it is I who should be worried to be on the same raft as you. Last time I checked, at least I know how to handle something like this." England said matter of factly. His eyes blazed like emeralds on a new piece of jewelry. "Roger, my dear good man, why did our bosses pair us differently?" England inquired.

"Well, they said something about not getting along and all that. I guess you guys don't get a long that well." Roger asked.

"Ahahaha~ you could say that. Well, I get along fine with Gilbert here and of course Lovino and Alfred as well… and Matthew. Me and Arthur not so much." Spain said laughing.

"You can say that again. I would rather be mutilated by a bunch of rabid bears than be stuck on a raft with him." England said ruefully.

"Well, then be happy they did not pair you together. I guess we should start setting up the rafts. Ok then. Let us get going then." Roger said turning and walking towards a pile of things that looked to be what the nations were supposed to use as rafts.

"A-are those even safe?" Canada asked, his voice rising with panic.

Prussia looked down at Canada. He had forgotten about that little argument they had. All he could do was look at the man he loved. Those big violet eyes, the way they sparkled like gems in the sunlight. The way his hair fell. The blondeness of every strand, his curl, the way it was a perfect curl no matter what he did. He was just perfect. A statue that has come alive just for him.

"Oh don't worry Birdie. I won't let you fall… or get hurt in any way!" Prussia enthused smiling his best confident smile.

Canada looked up at him. He loved that smile. The way it seemed that a thousand tiny diamonds were infused into his teeth. His smile was too contagious. "Ok Gil, I trust you." Canada said smiling. He tiptoed to Prussia's height and kissed him on the lips. A small kiss, but it was a big step for him. He never showed affection in public. He felt so vulnerable if he did. Not today, today he was going to show Gilbert just how much he loved him. Whether the others heard them or not.

_*Page Break*_

"Alright everyone, who all has their rafts set up? I will walk around and check them. Just to make sure that everyone did it properly." Roger said walking towards England and Romano. Before he was about to check the raft, his phone beeped.

"Hey! I thought we were not allowed to bring electronical devices on this trip." Romano muttered.

"Would you rather have at least someone who did? Whot if something happened to one of us? How are we supposed to get help if none of us brought our phones?" England inquired.

"Whatever eyebrows, just shut the hell up and leave me alone on this damn thing."

"I can gladly do that Mr. Lovino."

As Roger looked at his phone, he smiled just a bit. Listening to them argue is the funniest thing out here at the moment. _"At least,"_ he thought _"they won't be together anymore."_

"Alright, I just got a text from two of your bosses. Arthur and Antonio, up here please."

Both nations got up. The distinct expression of distaste on both of their faces, "Ok, so I am pretty sure the two of you are not going to like this. I am afraid to say there is a change in partners. Well, the bosses want you two to be partners. Mr. Lovino will have to go with Mr. Alfred. You see they tell me that the both of you don't get along. They want you both to at least try to. As a start, on the rafts you go." Roger said faking the biggest smile he had.

England looked at Spain. Spain looked at England. Both their green eyes blazing with distaste, they both turned around and stalked off to tell their now non partners.

"This is going to be so much fun." Roger mumbled under his breath.

Roger started off towards Gilbert and Matthew. _At least these two get along just fine; they seem to not have a problem with any of the other guys. Why can't the rest of them be like them? _He thought to himself. "Well, how is going guys? Good I hope." He turned to them and started showing them how to put the raft together.

_*Page Break*_

A few fights here and there and a couple arguments later, they were finally ready to go out onto the rushing waters. The rafts, now all set up properly, were actually quite big. The yellow plastic tarp that made up the raft was shiny and new. The boards were big enough to where you could fit about three to four people inside just one, and be able to sit comfortably.

"Alright, I will be in the back with my own raft. We will be going down the easiest path since this is you alls first time white water rafting. Here are some rules. One, do NOT at any point stand up on the raft, unless you are getting out or in. Two, keep all hands and feet inside the raft. Don't try to touch the water. You may well possibly fall out. We don't want that. Third, please do not push anyone out. I know some of you don't get along. Whatever you have against each other put that aside, they are your partner and you both should protect each other. Do I make myself clear on the rules?" Roger asked.

"Yes sir, we will follow all of these rules to a T. Is that right Arthur?" Spain looked at England.

"I don't know why you are looking at me. I follow rules all the time. It is Alfred and Lovino you have to worry about. You will be having to keep an eye on them." England turned around and started heading to the tide up raft at the docking station.

"I follow rules all the time." Spain mocked. "Blah blah blah, I will have to hurt my boss when I get home for this." Spain mumbled walking off towards the raft.

"Well, I guess it is time to get going." Roger said cheerfully. _"This is going to be so fun."_

As everyone started toward the rafts, the creature was looking at them.

"Today is the day my pretty. The boss will be so happy! I will come and get you. Just you wait." The creature backed away slowly back into the woods. Its blood red eyes gleaming in the darkness.

_*Page Break*_

After some struggling with getting in the rafts by a couple of the nations, they all sat comfortably and were ready to head off. All of them were buzzing with excitement.

"Alright everyone, there are a few paths you can take. I prefer if you would all stay with me since this is your first time. If you would like, then go a different way. I have walkie-talkies in the rafts. They are under the dark wooden board. If anything were to go wrong please try to contact me." Roger said shoving off onto the water. "Alright, let's go."

Everyone shoved their rafts into the water and started off down the way. Each one wondering whether they were brave enough to go a different way.

"I think we should go a different way. It would be more fun than just sticking to this boring trail." Spain stated.

"Well, unlike you, I would rather stay on the trail. We don't know what we are doing. Why take our chances on getting lost or hurt?" England asked.

"Well, maybe we should have more bonding time. Our bosses do want us to get acquainted. Why not do it where we are just alone." Spain said.

"I would rather not be alone with you. You might try to kill me with that Halberd of yours that you seem to randomly pull out of nowhere all the time." England said his emerald eyes growing wide.

"I won't kill you. America would kill me. I don't want to have to die and leave my wonderful boyfriend to have to deal with the heartache. I love him. I will not kill you. Maybe with my death glares, I may just kill you in my head."

Spain just kept rambling on. England just stopped listening to him. _"I wonder how America is doing. I hope better than this. Why do I have to be stuck with this one?"_ He thought to himself. He started to daze off. His emerald eyes glazing over.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me England? I guess not, fine I guess we will go with what I said and go down this path right here." Spain yanked the paddle hard to the left and started down a different path.

"What the bloody hell!" England said snapping out of his daydream and almost falling over the side of the raft into the rushing water. "Why did you go a different way you bloody wanker! I thought we were staying with them."

"You stopped listening to me. I decided that we would go the way I wanted to go. So, here we are. This is not a horrible fast one. It is actually quite slow. Which I guess is what you wanted." Spain said sarcasm hinted in his velvet voice.

"Oh shut the bloody… Whot was that?" England asked turning towards the right of him. "I could have sworn I saw something move. Maybe it was just me." He turned back around.

Spain just looked at him. He thought he saw it to. Maybe they both were going delusional. "Your right, maybe it is just you. Are you sure those eyebrows of yours are not getting in the way of your vision? It sure seems like it."

"Whot did you say? I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of your brain dying." England said with a smirk.

"You are one horrible person. My brain did not die. I have a very good working brain." Spain said touching his head.

"Are you checking to see if it is still there? I hope not. Maybe you are brain dead." England said with a laugh.

Spain pouted. "You are not even nice to me. Why did they pair us together? They know we don't get along. Dumb bosses," Spain mumbled.

"I can't help what the bosses do. I would try being nice to you but that would take all my energy." England stated.

"Well, try harder. Maybe it will be good for you. Being nice to people other than America, I just don't understand how you and he can be nice to be each other. You are so rude and annoying and he is so loud. Also annoying but not as bad as you are, oh well, maybe that is why you all get along." Spain chuckled.

"Whatever Spain," England looked to the right of him. "Spain, do you know where we are? It is kind of creepy out here." England said wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Oh don't worry. As much as we don't get along I will not let anything happen to you. I don't hate you that much." Spain said smiling a little.

"Well, thank you Spain. I won't let anything happen to you either. One, Lovino threatened me. Two, we may not get along but I would never hurt you on purpose, again." England looked at Spain.

"I know. It is fine."

At that moment they both shared an understanding. They both fell silent. Letting the sound of the waves in the water just wash over them, it was peaceful. Lurking in the shadows of the woods, the monster kept pace with the boat. It knew the way like it knew himself. He knew when his chance would come. It was fast approaching. "Just get to the curve, and you will be all mine." It looked up ahead and smiled. Not even 30 feet away was the curve. It smiled inwardly, "time to get you my pretty."

***So, I mwhahaha! I love this chapter. It is actually my longest chapter. Kind of sad, but oh well. Plus it is a cliffhanger. It is getting closer to time! Can you all guess who it wants? I hope not! Cause I want it to be a surprise hahaha! Well I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Love,**

** SomeAuthorChick.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

"Why did you take this path? I can't believe you didn't listen to me." England huffed. He and Spain were just coming up to a corner of the cliff. "You don't listen to anyone but yourself. Well, other than Lovino."

"Be quiet England, I know what I am doing. I will make sure you get back in one piece. So you and America can go make love in your tent because you know you want to and we all know you do ahaha~" Spain laughed. England blushed a bright crimson red. "Ahahahaha~ I knew you would blush. Don't be so embarrassed. I and Lovi do the same thing." Spain looked down at England and smiled.

"Oh shut it you bloody git." England looked up just in time to see something jump across the river. "Did you see that? Or am I just going insane." England asked

"Maybe you are just going insane. I did not see a thing." Spain looked to where England was looking. He just looked down and shook his head. _ Maybe he is going insane, _ Spain thought.

"I am positive that I saw something jump across the river. Maybe it was just a bear or something to that matter." England said to himself.

"Now England, we know you talk to yourself, just don't do it around other people. They all might think that you belong in one of those crazy mental institutes." Spain laughed, his green grass eyes shining.

"I think sometimes I belong in there anyway." England said laughing with Spain.

"Can you believe it? We are actually having a civil conversation. Won't our bosses be so proud of us?" Spain said his smile growing wide.

England looked at him. He tried remembering what it was that made them so angry at each other. He could not remember it. _It was probably unimportant._ England thought.

"Oh~ we are about to go down this curve over here. I suggest you hang on." Spain inquired.

"Alri-"before England could finish his word, a splash came from the side of the raft. They both glanced over the side to the rushing water beneath them. They could not see anything.

"Maybe it was just some fish or something." England said turning around to the other side.

The raft started to turn. As it did it flipped. England and Spain went tumbling into the fast paced river. Each one holding on to the raft.

"Just hold on England! The path is not that bad after that. It will slow down soon!" Spain said urgently. He heard no reply. Spain looked over the raft. England was nowhere to be found. His green eyes got bigger with alarm. He looked over to the bank. There he saw England unconscious and in the hands of a black, scaly skinned monster. All Spain could do was watch as it took off into the forest and left with England. He tried to stay calm, "America is going to kill me!" He tried swimming to the bank of the river. It was no use. He was not strong enough to swim against the current. He hung his head in defeat. "There has to be some way to get him back. I will have the others help me." He said to himself.

~Page Break~

"Was that not just relaxing! It was nice to just float down the river. I wish Mr. Antonio and Mr. Arthur would of joined us on the same path." Roger spoke loudly so everyone could hear him.

"I wish they went to. That way we would know whether they tried to beat each other over the head with the paddles. You know they can't stand each other. Why did our bosses have to do that?" America said concerned.

"Oh shut the hell up. They are both just fine. If anything you would have to worry about Antonio and his stupid Halberd. If he brought it... I think he did. Oh well, we will know if we see Arthur all chopped up." Lovino smirked.

"Hey! How about you all shut up and enjoy the peacefulness of nature! Nature is awesome! Not as awesome as me, but it comes pretty close." Gilbert said over every one of them.

Matthew just looked at him. _"He hasn't even talked to me at all this whole way down here. I wonder why? Did I do something? Is he going to break up with me? If he is can he not do it till we are off this trip, at least give me a chance to make it better." _

Gilbert looked down at Matthew. His gleaming red eyes showing concern, "Are you alright? You look like you are about to cry."

"I'm just fine. No need to worry." Matthew whispered.

Gilbert just looked at him. "I don't believe you. We have been dating for how long and you think you can still fool me when you are upset. I know you Birdie, what is wrong?"

Matthew looked up at his true love. "We have been dating for a very long time Gilbert. Can we talk about it when we get back to camp? I don't want the others to hear."

"Alright Birdie. We will talk about it later then." Gilbert looked down at his love. If only he understood the feelings he had for Matthew. He doesn't know what it is about him, but Matthew makes him so happy. _"If only I understood my feelings more. Maybe everything would be better."_

"Hey guys I see Antonio, but I don't see…" Alfred shouted. His blue orbs getting wider and wider the more Antonio got closer and there was no Arthur. "Where is Arthur? You didn't kill him did you? I will so kill you!" Alfred started to get out of the raft.

"I didn't kill him! We were going along and we were getting along and everything was just fine and he said he saw something jump across the river well I thought he was imagining it and in reality he wasn't and when we went around that curve back there the raft flipped and he was gone! Some huge creature took him. It wasn't something I have ever seen before!" Antonio said huffing.

"Ok, Ok… calm down everyone! Now Antonio what did said creature look like?" Roger asked calmly.

"Ok, it was maybe about as tall as Alfred if it were to stand up. It had long black pointed claws on each; well you can't really call them hands, more like webbed looking things. He was as black as midnight. He had glowing red eyes. Almost as red as Gilberts, he was scaly all over, almost like it was a sort of armor around him. That is all I really remember." Spain looked up and looked at America. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen. We were actually getting along and I didn't want him to get taken away I am so sorry!" Spain looked at America pleadingly.

"It is ok Antonio. I know you didn't plan on it happening. Did you try to go after them?" America asked numbly.

"I tried but the current was too strong. It just kept pulling me back. I had to give up, so when I finally saw all of you I was so glad! I know that you all are safe! We need to go out there and get him! We don't know what will happen to him!" Spain said his voice going a little higher with panic.

"Alright everyone, we are going back to camp. Get your stuff packed and we will follow the foot path to where Antonio and Arthur went rafting. After that, Antonio will have to lead us to where he saw the creature take off with Arthur. Is that clear to everyone? Good let us get a move on it. Right Now!" Roger shouted out. _"This is not going to go well." _He thought to himself.

~Page Break~

England awoke in a cell. His emerald green eyes observing everything, the walls were all made of a black smooth stone. They even seemed to sparkle. The floor was covered in a greenish slime. He moved slightly. It or whatever that thing was had put him on a small iron bed. The covers were a burlap kind of material. He looked over to see a food tray sitting on a small iron table. It seems like everything was made out of iron. He sat up a bit. His stomach growled. He had not realized he was so hungry. He got out of the bed and walked over to the food. It looked edible enough. It was a piece of bread with some, what looked like to be chicken soup, he tasted it. It was actually quite good. Just as he finished the soup and bread he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He jumped and went back to the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Wake up sleepy one. The boss wants to see you now." The voice said. England opened his eyes to see a man clad in black armor with a symbol on the front that he could not make out at the time.

"Oh good you are awake. The boss was afraid that you were injected too much poison from when we had one of our minions come get you. My name is Ishaan; I will be your guard for the time you are here. Until then you get to put up with me. Come on then, let's get moving." Ishaan started to move up the stairs.

_"Whot am I even doing here?"_ All England could do was follow him up the long flight of stairs.

~Page Break~

_"What if something bad happened to him? What if I never see him again? I don't know what I would do. I can't bear to think about that. I have to stay strong. Make it look like I am not falling apart inside."_ America thought to him as the other nations walked back to base camp. He was falling behind a bit.

"Birdie, you should go see what is up with your brother. I think this has gotten to him." Prussia looked down at Canada. His red eyes showing some concern for the poor American.

"I know, I will soon, I think I will give him some space at the moment. He does like to be alone sometimes. Especially when something happens to the people he loves." Canada looked at his lover. _That could have been him. I would have been more of a wreck then Alfred is showing. I know him to well, he is hurting, and he just won't show people what he is feeling on the inside." _Canada turned around to look at his brother. They looked so much alike. He could not help but feel sympathy for him. He had to make his brother feel better. He would! Somehow, someway but he would.

"Alright everyone, we are about to the camp. What has happened to Arthur is a tragedy. We will find out whom and or what took him. We will not stop until we do. I think it is time to tell you all, but I am not who I appear to be." Roger said loudly. The others had turned to look at him. "I know who you all are. I know that you are all nations. You are not exactly human, but close enough to it. I have been wondering if you all could help me." Roger asked.

The nations just stood there in shock. They all looked at each other, each one showing a different emotion.

"Why the fuck did you not tell us this before?" Lovino asked fuming.

"I didn't think it was very appropriate for me to randomly say yall's secret. I just thought I would tell you now, because I have information on who took your friend there. So if you must please leave the random anger outbursts at a minimum. I from now on will be calling you by your first names. All of you, whether you like it or not, I will direct this mission from now until the end, you will listen to me and only me. Is that clear to all of you? I hope so, we don't have much time." Roger turned around and stalked off to the tents.

"That guy is officially crazy. Why did we come here in the first place? Oh that is right we had to!" Lovino stated angrily.

"It will be ok my lovely Lovi. We will be out of here soon. We will get England back and that is that." Antonio looked at his true love, the way his eyes were, the color of his skin, everything was quite perfect.

"I hope the fuck so. I don't feel like have to lose you to."

Antonio grabbed Lovino by the waist and kissed him full on the mouth. "Te amo me amor"

Lovino just blushed hotly.

**~So how about that. I have revealed the secret that Roger knew! Mwhaha! No just kidding that is not evil hahaJ I have changed it to that way I can use the nation's first names. It bugs me writing the actual thing like Spain and junk like that! Oh well, well I hope you enjoyed it. It is kinda a short chapter. Unfortunately, well have a wonderful day!~**


End file.
